Yasuo/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki *Został zaprojektowany przez CertainlyT. *Polskiego głosu podkłada Mikołaj Klimek, który dubbinguje także i . *Jest ostatnim bohaterem wydanym w 2013 roku. *Jego imię oznacza pokojowy lub uczciwy w języku japońskim. **Wcześniej nazywał się on inaczej. Jego imię nadano mu, kiedy wstąpił do szkoły miecza, aby zapanować nad swoją dziką naturą. *Jego wygląd oraz styl walki ma prawdopodobne odniesienie do Musashiego Miyamota – historycznego japońskiego szermierza. *Techniki i animacje noszą podobieństwo do Haōmaru – wojownika lubiącego sake z serii gier Samurai Spirits/Samurai Shodown, które są również oparte na postaci Musashiego Miyamota. **Dodatkowo jest to potwierdzane przez drwiny i żarty . * ma również związek z Konpaku Youmu z Touhou 12.5. Mają podobny styl walki oraz umiejętności. *Według RiotRansoma, używa Pantene w celu utrzymania pięknych włosów. **Dodatkowo stwierdził, iż pije odpowiedzialnie oraz że w jego bambusowej kolbie jest pełno mleka. *Główną inspiracją dla stworzenia były klasyczne filmy samurajskie, w których "ludzie zabijają się nawzajem nie dlatego, że chcą, ale są do tego zobowiązani." *Pomimo, że zespół tworzący prototyp był podekscytowany stworzeniem bohatera w stylu samuraja, to żaden z projektów nie dotrwał do wyniku końcowego. *W czasie tworzenia jego animacji, zespół musiał wyrzucić te wszystkie elementy, które przypominało pozy . * była jedną z najtrudniejszych umiejętności do Zapewnienia mu Jakości (z ang. Quality Assurance, QA) na równi z . *Istnieje niezliczona ilość projektów jego historii cofając się do sierpnia 2012 roku, gdzie np.: nie zabija swojego brata Yone, Yone wie, że jego brat jest niewinny i historii niezwiązanej z . * mówi dialektem starożytnych Iończyków. Jest on związany z dialektem , lecz nie są takie same. * jest pierwszym bohaterem, który ma Prezentację Bohatera w pełni polskiej wersji językowej. *Muzyka w czasie jego "tańca" jest grana przez Shakuhachi – prosty japoński flet. Porównanie dźwięków można usłyszeć i zobaczyć tutaj. *W rosyjskiej wersji klienta, zajmuje ostatnie miejsce pod względem alfabetycznym – w cyrylicy jest tłumaczony jako Яcyo. Cytaty *Prowokacja dotycząca ninja: "Jak ja nie cierpię ninj..." jest podobna do żartu : "Noxianie, nie cierpię tych gości." i oba mają odniesienie do postaci Indiany Jonesa. * jest pierwszą postacią, która wypowiada wspólne prowokacje do kilku różnych (aczkolwiek powiązanych ze sobą) postaci. *Jeden ze specjalnych cytatów dla : "Ładne mieczo... buty?" ma odniesienie do filmu pro as heck guide to Master Yi. *Cytat Yasuo "Wędrownik wie dokąd zmierza." ma odniesienie do jednej zwrotki poematu All that is gold does not glitter dotyczącego Władcy Pierścieni J. R. R. Tolkiena. *Kiedy w trakcie jednej z umiejętności krzyczy "Hasagi", tak naprawdę woła o pomoc. *Kiedy pojawi się wśród botów (w trybie Razem przeciw SI) istnieje szansa, że dostanie się od niego (na czacie dla obu drużyn) następujące wiadomości: **Przy rozpoczęciu rozgrywki: Nie zaczynaj tego, co ja skończę. **Przy przegraniu: Śmierć jest łatwa. Skórki * **Jest inspirowana "klasycznymi spaghetti westernów w reżyserii Sergio Leone'a". Natomiast te filmy są oparte na klasycznych japońskich filmach samurajskich, na których jest oparty rdzeń tworzenia naszego bohatera. **Przy graniu muzyki używa harmonijki ustnej. **Nosi ze sobą mieczo-pistolet. **Dzieli temat z , , , i . ***Do serii mogą też należeć , , , i . * **Jest pierwszą skórką wydaną z serii 18px|board|link= PROJEKT. **Jest określony jako 18px|board|link= Ślad 4 i opisuje go cytat: "Nawałnica, kwiat lecący na wietrze, płynna forma. Przemawia. Śmierć jest niczym wiatr... on jest burzą... Zawsze u mego boku." **Używa wind controllera w czasie grania muzyki. **Jest najprawdopodobniej odniesieniem do popularnej serii Metal Gear, a konkretnie Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. **Wiele osób twierdzi, że skórka jest połączeniem postaci Raiden'a oraz Jetstream Sam'a. **Na panoramicznym portrecie możemy zobaczyć go w tle **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , , , i . * **Został wydany z okazji wypuszczenia japońskiej wersji klienta i można było go zdobyć za darmo (do 15. lutego 2016 r.) poprzez granie na tym serwerze. **Skórka została zaproponowana przez społeczność, m.in. na tym DeviantArcie. **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , i . * **Dzieli temat z , , , , i . Relacje * szuka prawdziwego mordercy Starszego, którego miał chronić ze względu na to, że ofiara zginęła techniką wiatru, która jest przez niego używana. **Społeczność żartobliwie oskarżała przez wzgląd na jej moce oparte na wietrze. **Prawdopodobnie zabójcą jest . **Nie wiadomo, czy jest pewien jej zbrodni, czy też tylko ją podejrzewa, ale zdecydowanie darzy ją nienawiścią. * został okrzyknięty zdrajcą i jest ścigany przez innych wojowników Ionii. Tym samym jego wrogami są tacy bohaterowie jak czy . **Z tego powodu musiał zabić swojego brata – Yone'a. Filmy left left left left Słowa wypowiadane na tle ekranu logowania: cs:Yasuo/Galerie de:Yasuo/Skins & Trivia en:Yasuo/Skins es:Yasuo/SkinsTrivia fr:Yasuo/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Ясуо/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów